Race Against Time To Save Lives
by celinedionfan2002
Summary: The girls are in GRAVE danger: they're about to be killed? Musa was the only one who was lucky enough to escape... will they have enough time to save the girls and destroy the beast trying to kill them? Find Out!
1. MIA: Where Could They Be?

_--- 3 weeks earlier before Musa escpaes---_

_Days have passed and the girls are nowhere to be found... 'Where could they possibly be' asked the guys sitting in the living room of their apartment... it had been 3 weeks (21 days) since they last saw the girls, and not once have they gotten any kind of communication from the girls... this was worrying the guys out of their minds. They needed the girls back, and fast._

_--- With the girls---_

_All: We must find a way out of here and fast!_

_Bloom: Look we all wanna make it out of here alive, so i have a plan..._

_Stella: What do you propse to do, Bloom?_

_Flora: Stella, just hear her out, will you?_

_Bloom: Okay, so here's the plan. Musa and Layla will use their powers together anduse pressure to loosen the cell bars, then I will use my fire to melt the bars, Flora and Stella will use their powers to blind and tie up our captors... Then Tecna will use her locators to get us out of this place... all we do is wait._

_Musa, Layla, and Tecna: Wait for what, Bloom, for them to kill us...?_

_Bloom: No, we wait until sundown, then we escape._

_All (except Bloom): Oh great idea!_

_Bloom: Hush! They cannot hear of our plan, or otherwise, we are doomed! And we will die, so keep it low!_

_All: right!_

_--- With The Guys---_

_Sky: I sure hope the girls are okay!_

_Brandon: Me too, I sure hope nothing has happened to any of them..._

_Riven: Well I'm not just going to sit here and let them die a miserable death! I am going myself to find them and ring them back! I cannot imagine the girls without us! It's complete torture!_

_Timmy: Riven, be reasonable, we have to come up with a plan, we can't just go barging in without plans... it's simply illogical!_

_Helia: Timmy, you just sounded like Tecna... weird!_

_Nabu: I say we kick some major booty!_

_Riven: I agree with Nabu here, you guys! I say we fight to the death if we want our girls back!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_End of Chapter_

_More will come soon!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Bruised and Bloody

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Musa ran as fast as she could through the thick brushes and trees that scraped up her knees and body while running from a treacherous monster that had her friends' captive while she ran for help. She kept running until she literally fell down weak from dehydration and loss of energy. She fell about 6 feet from the entrance to Red Fountain where a certain magenta-haired specialist was out and about taking a night stroll through the woods. Riven could hear heavy breathing coming from his left so he decided to check it out... and what he found (what i should say is who he found) was none other than... **MUSA**! Riven's heart began to beat wildly as he ran back to the school with an unconscious Musa in his arms. Saladine (the headmaster of Red Fountain) found Riven holding the girl (Musa) and told him to immediately take her to the infirmary so that the nurse could check and see if there were any injuries seen by the naked eye - (This expression means any injuries that could be found by physical examintaion).

The next morning, Musa woke up in bed in the infirmary at Red Fountain and found a certain magenta- haired specialist laying by the bed on one of the fold out chairs, so she decided to give him his morning wake-up call...

"Riven," Musa said quietly, "Wake up..."

"Hmm..." Riven grunted and turned his head the other direction...

"Riven," she said agitated, "Wake up right now!"

"What, I'm up, I'm up," he said; he then realized that Musa was awake... "Hey what happened to you you looked dehydrated and bloody when I found you last night..."

"Well," she began, "Its a long story... are you sure you want to hear the whole thing?"

"Yeah I have time, go ahead..."

"Okay, what I remember happening was...

_**--- Flashback---**_

_Musa and the rest of the girls were all unconscious and chained together so that they could not escaoe from the treacherous monster that was holding them hostage in an old abandoned cave..._

_"Girls," Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club, said... "We need to calm ourselves and set one girl free that way she can run and get us some help, and we will pick who will go and get that help."_

_SO with that said they all had a unanimous vote and decided Musa was to escape and find help and fast!_

**_--- End Flashback---_**

"And that's exactly what happened," she finished her story... "Now all we need to go do is save the others and get them back..."

"We need a well thought out plan and a whole bunch of willing volunteers..." he continued on.

So they began to think of their well thought out plans and all of the guys volunteered (Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, and Helia) to get their respected girlfriend back if it was the last thing they did... even if they had to fight to the death they would!

* * *

End of chapter 1... PLZ REVIEW

* * *

**Musa: Nice job celinedionfan2002**

_Riven: yeah not too shabby..._

celinedionfan2002: thanks that means alot to me you guys!

**Musa: the girls will come back right?**

_Riven: they better or we will have some major unhappy guys_

celinedionfan2002: of course they will!

**_Musa/ Riven: REVIEW!!!_**

celinedionfan2002: new chapter coming soon!

* * *


	3. Finding The Girls: Once And For All!

--- 3 weeks after Musa escaped---

Today was the day the guys, and Musa, set out to find the girls.

Riven: Okay so are we ready?

Musa: I am

Guys: So are we!

All: Let's get the girls back!

--- Back to the Girls---

Bloom: I hope they come get us... I really miss Alfea, the boys, heck I even miss Amaryl!

Layla: I know how you feel, Bloom, I miss everything also

Tecna: I found the boys...

Stella and Bloom: Really? Where are they?

Tecna: They're... ABOVE US?

All: WHAT?

--- To the guys---

Timmy: Guys They're below us, my scanner senses them.

Riven: Let's Go Get 'em!

All: Yeah

--- Down the stair case---

Musa: This staircase looks as if it could break any second...

Riven: Better stay close to me, then, huh?

Musa: yeah I think that's a good idea...

*The stairs collapsed under Musa's weight and she fell into the girl's cell once more*

Riven: MUSA?!?!?!?!?!

Musa: I'm okay, really...

Riven: You sure?

Musa: Yeah, but I found the girls!

Riven: great! good work!

Riven (to the guys): GUYS! THEY'RE DOWN THERE!

*The guys call out to the girls*

Sky: BLOOM!

Helia: FLORA!

Nabu: LAYLA!

Timmy: TECNA!

Brandon: CUPCAKE!!!

*The girls respond back*

Bloom: SKY?!?!?!

Flora: Helia?

Layla: Nabu?

Tecna: Timmy?

Stella: SCHNOOKUMS!!! YOU FOUND US!

*They rescue the girls and run before the castle crumbled* *They then go out to celebrate*


End file.
